1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to an improved and stable connecting device for an eyeglass frame and eyeglass temples or a headband which is performed by simply pressed.
2. Related Art
A conventional connecting device for an eyeglass frame 10 and eyeglass temples 30 or a headband 30′ is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The frame 10 comprises a recess 101 having an opening 102 at its endpiece. Either connecting section 20 or 20′ has a forward portion 201 with a connecting member 202 having a flexible projecting latch 203 fastened in the opening 102. A rear portion 204 of either connecting device 20 or 20′ comprises a flange 205 having a pivot pin in one configuration (e.g., as an eyeglasses or sunglasses), as shown in FIG. 1, for pivotably connecting to the temple 30 or a bar 206 in another configuration (e.g., as an eyeglasses for leisure or sports), as shown in FIG. 2, with a headband 30′ tied around.
Another conventional connecting device for an eyeglass frame 40 and eyeglass temples 60 or a headband 70 is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. A connecting device 50 at an endpiece of the frame 40 has a slot 501 having an opening 502 at the outer side for connecting to a forward member 601 of the temple 60 or a forward member 701 of the headband 70. A latch 602 is formed on the forward member 601 and a latch 702 is formed in the forward member 701 respectively. The forward member 601 or 701 is inserted into the slot 501 and the latch 602 or 702 is secured to the opening 502 such that the temple 60 or the headband 70 and the frame 40 are secured together by the connecting device 50. A simpler assembly for exchanging temples or a headband fast is required.